


"What are you Five?"

by The_Smiley_Bandit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is introduced to an age-old tradition in sibling warfare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What are you Five?"

ooOOoo

Castiel landed, breathing in the crisp afternoon air. Dean and Sam were camped out at Bobby's for a much-needed breather. If Castiel was truthful to himself, he was feeling the wear and tear of searching for his father, and the impending apocalypse as well. With a shake of his wings, he walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

He was met by a very grumpy looking Sam, whose lower lip was threatening a pout, the look on the young man brightened up a bit at the sight of the angel.

"Cas, man, just who we need. You need to settle something for us." Sam grinned, a smile that made Castiel shift in place, before he was yanked inside with and undignified squeak and the door slammed behind him.

He looked around for Bobby, but could not get a feel for the man, who was in town shopping. The living room had exploded; there were books and papers everywhere, as well as most of Dean and Sam's clothes from their bags. He tried to sense if there were any evil entities in the vicinity but was unable to locate anything.

Blue eyes blinked, "What can I do for you Sam?"

"Dean is being a dick."

"I am not. My clothes are pink, Sam. Pink!" he held up a beautifully pink undershirt and waived it at Sam, a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Well if you had sorted out the laundry…" he was cut off by a hand held in his face.

"No, that's it. My clothes are Pink. Dude." He made a sound of frustration. "You know what? I am done talking to you. Cas could you tell Sam I don't hear him."

The angel blinked; his head tilting in confusion, "Dean, Sam is right here, you were just talking to him." The angel looked concerned, his head tilted in that way that said, 'I don't understand. You are all insane.'

Dean made a 'dude please face' and gestured at Sam with a wave of his arm, sighing, Castiel turned to the youngest Winchester dutifully.

"Sam. Apparently Dean does not hear you."

"What are you five? Oh my God Dean. Really?" Pulling bitch face number seven, 'you truly suck and I want to kill you', he huffed. "Fine, Fine! Cas could you tell Dean he can do his own damn laundry from now on."

Castiel sighed confused, "Dean. Sam says he will not be cleaning the laundry…"

"No, that's not what I said."

Another labored sigh, "Dean, apparently 'you can do your own Damn laundry form now on.'" He blushed as he cursed.

"Well you can tell sock boy over there…." Castiel sat down as the two brothers argued over him, and he relayed the messages obediently.

Several hours passed and Castiel was looking frazzled when Bobby finally arrived home. The boys were no longer arguing but were still passing messages through the angel. Dean was watching a football game as Sam did research on his computer. Castiel was perched on the sofa beside Dean peering into his ear like the mysteries of the world were trapped in there.

Dean, wrapped an arm around his angel and pulled him against his side trying to stop the staring, but it only managed to have Castiel pulling on the said ear and looking closer up. Dean rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer.

"Um, what ya doin', kiddo?" The angel's blue eyes turned to the older human, jumping up as he did.

"Robert I must speak with you." He went into the kitchen as Bobby followed.

"What's wrong?"

"I am greatly concerned."

Bobby gave him a confused look. "'Bout what?"

"Dean and Sam have been acting strangely. I believe something may have affected their hearing and their ability to communicate to each other, though they see to hear me just fine." He chewed on his lip absently.

"Their hearing?" Bobby thought for a moment. "Boys what about spaghetti for dinner?" he yelled.

'Sounds wonderful' and 'Awesome' were the two responses. "Seems like they are hearing just fine to me." Castiel frowned.

The angel set to helping Bobby prepare dinner when fifteen minutes later Sam yelled.

"Damn it Dean."

"I can't hear you." Came the singsong from the couch.

"Damn it. CAS! Tell Dean to turn down the damn television."

The angel just sighed. "Dean please turn down the television."

Dean just hmph'd and turned it up. "What I can't hear you over the game Cas. Tell pinky over there if he wants me to turn it down he's gonna have to make me."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose as Sam yelled back his response, for him to repeat. Bobby was looking at them like they were all insane. Bobby just shook his head and took pity on the angel.

"Cas they're fine they are just acting like a couple of idiots. Most people grow out of this by the time they are five." The end of the statement growing into a yell, and continuing, "You too get in here, the table ain't gonna set itself you know."

Obediently the boys followed nudging and elbowing the whole way. Bobby rolled his eyes; he was getting too old for this. "You two sit."

The tiff continued through dinner, Castiel acting as middleman, growing more and more concerned as the night went on, maybe they were possessed. Bobby rolled his eyes, but decided if in the midst of the apocalypse the boys could bicker like this over a load of pink laundry it was probably a good thing. Thing was, the poor angel looked truly beside himself with worry as he watched Dean. Well as worried as Castiel could look. He had seen the way he had been peering at Dean's head when he arrived.

But after three hours Bobby's patients wore thin. He pulled Dean aside, as they got dessert ready.

"Dean, damn it you've got your angel all kinds of worried about you."

"He's not my….." he was cut off by a hand being held up.

"Save it boy, I know what I see and he is all kinds of crazy about you. And I know for a fact you are fond of him, why else would you allow him to sit and stare into your ear?"

Dean actually blushed, as Bobby continued. "He thinks something is wrong with the two of you. Like possessed wrong. Go talk to him before he does something."

Rolling his eyes Dean walked into the living room. Cas was sitting across from Sam, leaning in and staring at him, brows furoughed as he tried to figure something out. Sam looked freaked out as he tried to read his book and ignore the blue gaze. After several moments Castiel stood up and crept around to the back of Sam's chair, and suddenly clapped loudly, causing Sam to jump and drop his book.

"What the hell dude?" he squeaked.

There was a calculating look on the angel's face. "You seem to hear fine. Why can you not hear Dean?"

Dean decided to save his brother, "Hey Cas, wanna go for a walk with me?"

The way the blue eyes lit up made Dean shift in his shoes as Castiel, was instantly at his side. "Yes that would be nice."

They walked for several minutes before Dean stopped rubbing his neck. "Hey, Cas. Bobby said….um that you were worried about Sam and me."

"I am. It is very concerning that you cannot hear each other. It will be of great consequence, though I cannot sense a spell or any other force that might be causing this. Perhaps we could ask Gabriel…" he trailed off in thought.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. We…we were ugh, just being stupid. We can hear each other just fine." The look he received made him shift, feeling like an unruly child. He went on to explain, after several moments Castiel interrupted gently.

"So neither of you are injured, or cursed?"

"No."

The angle sagged in relief, blue eyes shutting briefly, before he captured Dean in a tight hug. "Thank my father. I was worried when I could not find anything wrong with either of you."

"No."

Castiel placed a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek. "Good." With that they walked back to the house.

Bobby and Sam eyed them when they arrived. "Everything cleared up?"

"Ya, Bobby all cleared up."

"Have a nice walk you two?"

Castiel just sniffed at Sam, "Bobby could you tell Sam and Dean I am not talking to them right now?"

Taking a book and smoothing his coat around him he curled up in a chair and began to read, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh for the love of God." Blue eyes stopped his tirade, with a sigh he complied. "Sam, Dean. Castiel is not talking to you right now."

Bobby went to get a beer, they were all screwed; the end of the word was fast approaching. And who was supposed to be its saviors, a bunch of five year olds.

**Author's Note:**

> My boss and a co-worker had one of these fights going on this morning, and I was the middleman. I must say I love the people I work with, and that is not something I have been able to say very often. Just a little blurb, that poked its head out while I was working on my BIGBANG story in my mind. ^_^
> 
> This has been posted by me both at fanfiction.net and on Livejournal. ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any profit off of them. But even if I did own them I would still write fan fiction about them. MUWAHAHAHAHHA.


End file.
